Manasama no mobirie
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Mana-sama enménage dans une nouvelle maison, mais il a besoin de meuble. Et il a une drole de façon d'en trouvé...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mana-sama no mo-bi-ri-e / Mana-sama no mobilier / Le mobilier de Mana-sama  
Auteur : Kasumi

Base : Mana (Malice Mizer, Moi dix Mois), Belle et la bête  
Disclamer : Mana est à lui-même, a moins que Shizu soit très possessive... Et les autres qui arriveront sont à eux même aussi, malgré qu'ils seront a Mana dans la fic  
Rating : Pour personne à déficience mentale seulement (K)

Genre : Délire  
Warning : Certaine scène pourrais heurter le fonctionnement logique de votre cerveau

Pairing : Il n'y en a pas

Commentaire de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée de fic en écoutant la belle et la bête avec Aozora-chan, étant deux fanfiqueuse souffrant de problèmes mentaux (plus connu sous le nom de fan de Visual Kei) nous avons trouvez l'idée très bonne… En espérance que vous aimerez cette histoire dépourvu de logique~ Je tiens surtout a précisé que je ne tiens pas compte des carrières solo des membres. Je tiens aussi à dire que Mana est un arnaqueur fini et que Moi-même-Moitié c'est trop simple pour le prix qu'ils les vendent. Et je sais que Mana n'est pas une lolita à tous les jours, c'est juste que c'est plus mignon comme ça et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire « Mana se leva et alla mettre son jean et sa chemise hawaïenne, puis se chaussa de ses running préféré de couleur bleu marin. ». Il n'y a qu'une logique ici, tout est à Mana.

Chapitre 1 ~ A-t-il vraiment besoin d'un titre?

C'était une belle journée d'été, Mana se promenais gaiment sous les doux rayons du soleil caché par son ombrelle Moi-même-Moitié, vêtu d'une robe Moi-même-Moitié des plus ordinaire, que Shizu, sa femme, avait dessiné pour lui. Mana s'en allait bêtement vers la salle de répétition, où il attendrait les membres de son groupe Malice Mizer. Arrivé a destination, il ouvrit doucement la porte pour évité de se casser un ongle et entra. Personne n'était arrivé, comme il l'avait imaginé. Il s'assit et pris sa guitare, Jeune Fille.  
- Bonjour, ma belle comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Mana caressa le manche en frôlant les cordes.

- Vous auriez besoin d'être accordé dites-vous?

Mana accorda sa guitare, puis après quelque minute il la déposa et attendit à nouveau les membres. Quand un bruit électrique se fit entendre

- .Jeune fille… Je sais se que vous voulez, mais les autres vont arriver d'une minute a l'autre, imaginez si ils vous entendent.

La guitare émit un nouveau son.

- Bien alors, mais c'est bien car je ne vous ai pas parlé depuis un moment.

Mana fit un étrange mouvement de la main en direction de la guitare et celle-ci commença à bouger de façon très peu guitare.

- Merci mon amour, dit la guitare d'une voix électronique, s'il te plait tien moi dans tes bras encore

Mana s'exécuta et flatta doucement les cordes du manche de sa guitare.  
- Aaah arrête ça chatouille!

- Vous étiez moins chatouilleuse au moment que je vous ai eu…

- Évidement, il y a longtemps maintenant que tu m'as transformé, j'ai vieillit, je suis devenu plus usée.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, d'un mouvement de main stressée il désenchanta sa chère guitare.

- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

- Bonjour Kozi...

- J'suis l'seul d'arrivé?

- Non, il y a moi aussi

- NON SANS BLAGUES!

Kozi sauta sur le canapé et pris sa guitare.

- T'arrive toujours si tôt qu'on dirait qu'tu fais parti du mobilier

- Donc... je ne suis qu'une table basse pour vous?

- Ben p't'être pas une tab'e basse, t'es po mal grand pareil. Mais genre, plutôt un jukebox, parc'que tu joue tout le temps d'la guit, encore aujourd'hui chuis arrivé et t'avais encore ta guit din mains.

- Par contre vous m'en feriez une belle…

- Quoi?

- Non rien…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaitre Yu~ki et sa moustache.

- Bonjour Mana, Bonjour Kozi.

- YOOOOOOOOO YU~KI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN, cria Kozi en sautant sur Yu~ki

- Kozi… lâche moi…

- Aaaah, mais Yu~ki-chan p'quoi tu veux jamais m'faire des câlins

- Car t'es qu'une tâche décolle, dit-il en s'assoyant sur le canapé.

Yu~ki sorti sa pipe de ses poches et l'alluma.

- T'as l'air d'mon grand père men!

- Votre grand-père ressemble à un Bulbasaur? Dit Mana en replaçant sa robe

- Non mais yé vieux, laid, rabat joie, poilu et fûmes la pipe.

- Bon alors ils se ressemblent s'est vrai, dit Mana

Yu~ki se contenta d'être silencieux et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaitre à leur mécontentement totale, Gackt.

- _Au revoir_ tout le monde!

- Euh tu t'en vas?

- Ben non o_o;

- Faut dire _Bonjour_ alors

- Merde, j'me suis encore gourer!

La porte s'ouvrit encore et cette fois pour une dernière fois, laissant apparaitre Kami qui venait de donner un coup de porte dans le dos a Gackt en l'ouvrant.

- Aille!

Gackt tomba au sol et tout le monde applaudit Kami de son coup. Après que Gackt se soit levé péniblement, ils se placèrent et commencèrent à pratiquer. Après quelque heure, ils s'arrêtèrent et décidèrent d'aller boire un verre de limonade au bistro le plus proche. Une fois assit Gackt commença à parler de sa vie plus ou moins intéressante.

- Je vous ai raconté la fois que j'avais vomit sur ma sœur? C'était un soir de pleine lune…

- Gackt… dit Mana, ce n'est pas qu'on s'en contre fiche, mais c'est à peut près ça…  
- Bah si ta quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire, dit-le!

- Tu n'as pas déménagé dans une grande maison avec Shizu et ton fils dernièrement? Dit Yu~ki

- Oui... Mais il nous manque pas mal de meuble, mais vous pouvez venir visiter si sa vous chante.

- MOI J'VEUX VOIR ÇAAAAA !!, dit Kozi

- Alors vous viendrez…

- Moi aussi, dit Kami  
- Vous chauffez à quoi? Dit Yu~ki

- Au bois, mais notre poêle à bois commence à être vieux, nous allons surement le changer.

- Bien alors, tous chez Mana demain aux aurores? Dit Gackt

- Ouiiiiii! Dirent-ils tous sauf Mana

- Comme vous voulez…

Donc le lendemain, vers 5 heures du matin, tous arrivèrent chez Mana. Mana leur ouvrit.

- YOOOO MANA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANN, cria Kozi en entrant d'un pas décidé

- Bonjour…  
Ils se promenèrent chacun un peu partout dans la maison. Gackt était au toilette, Kozi jouais avec l'enfant de Mana, Yu~ki regardait le chauffage et Kami regardait la « décoration ».

- Hey Mana-chan, c'quoi l'nom d'ton p'tit gars, dit Kozi

- Je n'en ai pas trouvé encore.

- QUOI? Mais p'tin ya 5 ans!

- Je sais.

Gackt sorti des toilettes en criant :

- MANA T'AS PAS DE TOILETTE?!?

- Non, pas encore.

- Mais comment tu fais pour chier??

- Je vais vous montrer attend…

Mana monta les escaliers et alla voir Gackt au toilette, mais au lieu de lui montrer quoi que se soit, il le plaqua au mur et récita une formule magique en faisant d'étrange mouvement des mains :

- Gackt l'idiot, Gackt l'ennuyeux, Comme personne n'a besoin de toi : Toilette tu seras!!

Et Gackt se transforma en toilette. Mana le déplaça et sorti de la salle de bain.

- Bon Gackt est parti, vous devriez faire de même non?

- Hein? Mé j'l'ai même pas vu passer!

- Ah, c'est qu'il est sorti vite, je l'ai sorti du groupe en passant. Il va falloir trouver un nouveau chanteur.

- Mais Mana! dit Yu~ki, Tu la fait sans notre consentement??

- Oui mais moi ça m'arrange un peu, il me faisait peur à danser comme il le faisait. Dit Kami.

- Bien alors à demain~ dit Mana en allant se recoucher.

C'est ainsi que Gackt quitta Malice Mizer, et devenu la toilette de Mana.

- Pourquoi je suis une toilette hein? dit Gackt offusqué en claquant du banc et en se tirant la chasse

- Arrête de t'énervé! Tu gaspilles de l'eau…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ~ Avez-vous vraiment envie de savoir la suite?

Il était 10 heure 10, Mana venais de se réveiller. Il se leva et alla se maquiller, comme à tout les jours, s'habilla et sorti finalement de sa chambre 2 heure plus tard. Il alla à la toilette.

- Bien le bonjour Gackt~

- Hum… s'lu

- Bon comme je trouve un peu répugnant de poser mes fesses nues sur toi, alors j'ai décidé…

Gackt eu une lueur d'espoir à ses paroles, mais Mana sorti quelque chose de derrière son dos.  
- …de vous mettre du minou sur le banc!

Gackt « fou de joie » se fit poser du minou sur le banc. Puis Mana s'assis sur le trône et déféqua royalement.

Après se passage au toilette, il décida d'appeler Kami, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu seul à seul. Il composa et Kami répondit.  
- Allo?  
- Kami, c'est Mana, que faites-vous aujourd'hui mon cher?

- Ah Mana! Hum rien, tu veux qu'on se voit?

- C'était le but de mon appel oui.

- Bien, je fais rien, ça tombe bien j'avais à te parler

- Alors, nous nous rejoignons au Bistro Rococo comme à notre habitude?  
- Oui, à tantôt

Kami raccrocha et chacun se prépara à sortir.

Rendu au Bistro Rococo.

- Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

- Et bien c'est à propos de Gackt.

- Son départ vous attriste? Dit Mana surpris

- Oh non, pas du tout, dit Kami en riant, c'est que vois-tu à notre dernière tournée, Merveilles, la danse dans Ju te veux ma particulièrement traumatisé.  
- Je comprends votre sentiment, mais tout est fini maintenant

- Oui, mais ses images me hante Mana-chan!  
- Vous hante?

- Chaque nuit, dans mes rêves, je vois ses fesses se balancer disgracieusement dans son pantalon trop serré, je ne pourrais pas supporter cette image plus longtemps!  
- Nous parlons plutôt ici d'un cauchemar horrible!

- J'ai peur Mana!

- De quoi?  
- De les revoir.

- Je peux vous assurez que maintenant c'est plutôt lui qui voit des fesses à longueur de journée! Mais si vous n'arrivez plus du tout à supporter ceci, j'ai un moyen, avez-vous songé au suicide?  
- Bien sur, mais Mana-chan! Je te parle pour que tu m'aides, pas pour que tu me pousse vers le suicide!

- Oooh ce n'était point mon but, mais venez chez moi, je vous exposerai mon idée plus en détail.

Sur ce, Mana et Kami prirent un taxi et une fois arrivé à sa maison, Mana et Kami s'assirent dans le salon.

- Bon je t'écoute!

- Alors… Vous voyez cette fenêtre derrière moi?

- Euh, oui.

- Bien… Ma maison est très grande et luxueuse, mais cette fenêtre, qui est la plus grande de la maison, est plutôt quelconque alors j'ai pensé mettre un joli vitrail.

- Euh d'accord, mais quel est le lien avez mon problème?

- Et bien j'ai pensé que vous pourriez devenir ce vitrail.

- Euh pardon?? Mana, t'es rendu fou ou quoi?

- Cela est certain qu'il est dur de comprendre ce que je vous demande, mais venez plutôt voir ceci.  
Mana monta à l'étage avec Kami et allèrent au toilette.  
- Rebonjour Gackt

- m'ouais s'lu

- GACKT?? Cria Kami de surprise

- Gackt est devenu ma toilette.

- Tout s'explique…

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

- Voilà donc, si vous deveniez un vitrail, en plus d'être un élégant atout à ma demeure, vous resteriez conscient, mais en perdant toute obligation humaine tel que manger, déféquer et dormir, donc vous ne ferez plu de cauchemar sur le postérieur inexistant de Gackt. Quesque vous en dites?

- C'est un bon « deal », mais je vais devoir quitter le groupe Malice Mizer, malheureusement  
- Vous resterai a jamais le seul et unique batteur du groupe, je vous le promets  
- Merci, « vitraille »-moi alors Mana-chan

- Kami le beau, Kami le magnifique, Comme tu le voudras, vitrail tu seras

C'est ainsi que le batteur de Malice Mizer quitta le groupe et devient le plus beau vitrail du monde représentant un papillon bleu. Mana passa son départ pour mort et imposa de ne pas chercher de nouveau batteur.

- Dit Mana-chan, il y a des insectes qui me monte dessus et ça me chatouille, qu'es-ce que je fais?

- Désolé je n'avais pas prévu ça, il faudra que vous enduriez.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ~ Tout est une question d'illogique

Mana se leva comme tout les matins, se prépara 2 heure comme tout les matins, s'habilla de vêtement Moi~même~Moitié comme tout les matins et déjeuna comme tout les matins. C'était le jour des auditions pour un nouveau chanteur, la réunion se déroulerais comme toujours dans la salle de répétition, Yu~ki avait déjà trouvé la journée précédente quelque potentiel dans son entourage. Mana arriva à la salle avant tout le monde, comme à son habitude, et parla à sa guitare. Comme cette fois, Mana est arrivé bien plus tôt que les autres, je vais en profiter pour vous expliquer qui est sa Jeune Fille.

Dans le temps que Gackt était toujours leur chanteur, Malice Mizer avait créé un film muet et étrange nommée Bel Air ou Verte Aile. L'actrice féminine et principale de se film était française, et malgré sa relation avec Shizu, Mana tomba amoureux de cette jeune fille. Un jour, cette dernière alla timidement avouer ses sentiments à Gackt et ce dernier lui répondit que leur amour était réciproque. Mana, vert de jalousie, décida alors de créer un élixir d'amour pour la belle, qui le but comme de l'eau sans moindrement se douter de ce que c'était et tomba amoureuse de Mana. Mais Mana comprit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Shizu, se rendant compte de l'amour de Mana envers cette femme décida de le quitter. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Shizu! C'était le drame, Shizu étant sa designer que ferait-il sans elle! Mana décida alors de transformé sa bien aimé française en guitare, pour l'avoir toujours près de lui, puis de mentir de Shizu, et a tout le monde finalement, en disant que l'actrice était décédé. Shizu cru les paroles que Mana lui raconta, ses paroles qui n'était autre que celle-ci : « Désoler de ne pas avoir été la pendant un moment, vois-tu cette femme était mourante et n'avais que moi comme appuie, je ne suis pas insensible quand même! Maintenant que tout est fini, pardonne-moi, ma tendre ». Et c'est ainsi que sa guitare, Jeune Fille, fut créer. La jeune française avait accepté de devenir la guitare de Mana, par amour pour lui.

Maintenant que vous savez tout, revenons à l'histoire principale. Les autre arrivèrent à la salle en commençant par Kozi, toujours aussi surexcité et puis Yu~ki arriva avec toute sa clique de prétendants. Les auditions commencèrent, bien mal, avec un jeune homme aux cheveux plutôt court et blond, portant la moustache.

- Je reconnais bien la tes amis Yu~ki-chan, dit Mana en regardant Yu~ki et sa moustache d'un air moqueur.  
- En fait il n'est pas mon ami, il nous a suivit et nous a supplier de passé les auditions.  
- Hum... Je vois… Alors mon cher quel est ton nom?  
- Euh je préfère garder l'anonymat, fit le moustachu d'une voix faible  
- POUHAHAHA yé gêné Ahahaha! S'exclama Kozi

- Kozi… Ta gueule… Bon si tu ne nous dis pas ton nom et que tu ne parles pas plus fort il ne sert de te présenté, dit Yu~ki  
- Bien en fait… Je ne voulais pas passer en premier  
- Et bien trop tard aller chante, nous n'avons pas que sa a faire!  
- Ah…  
Le candidat moustachu s'éclairci alors la gorge et commença à chanter d'une voix très laide.  
- Hé! J'r'connai s'te voix là! Cria Kozi, c'est Tetsu! Mais qui c'est mis une moustache

- Aaah je me disais aussi… dit Yu~ki quelque peu embarrassé  
- Merde! Je m'étais pratiqué pourtant! Ronchonna Tetsu en enlevant sa fausse moustache.  
- Bien ce n'était pas assez, mais avant, il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, que dirais tu de rester avec nous le temps des auditions, j'aimerais bien t'invité à souper et prendre de tes nouvelles quoi.  
- Euh ben ça me va, dit-il en s'assoyant sur le sofa près d'eux.  
Le prétendant suivant avais plutôt fière allure, mais quand il était arrivé a chanté, ils remarquèrent qu'ils auraient besoin d'un micro.  
- Cé vré on en a pu, Gackt parté tout l'temps avec le soir, mé la comme yé parti y nous la pas rendu, dit Kozi  
- J'ai une idée, je reviens, dit Mana, Tetsu viens avec moi  
- Euh 'k…  
Mana et Tetsu sortirent de la salle et allèrent dans un coin plutôt sombre.  
- Euh Mana! Quesqu'il te prend, Je suis d'accord que Gackt ta lâché et Shizu n'est pas assez pour toi, mais de la a le faire dans la rue… dit Tetsu rouge comme une tomate  
- …Tu penses juste à ça ou quoi? Et puis arrête de dire des conneries, Gackt c'est qu'un con qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Enfin…  
Mana colla Tetsu contre le mur d'une main et bougea l'autre de manière étrange en disant : « Tetsu qui fausse, Tetsu sans talent, comme personne n'a besoin de toi pour l'instant, micro tu seras »  
Mana entra avec le micro dans les mains.

- Ou est Tetsu?  
- Aaah il est parti finalement, j'ai acheté ce micro à l'épicerie du coin et il a rencontré une amie à lui, enfin bref, recommençons.  
Mais avant de le donner il dit ses quelque mot : « Tu fais un feed back et tu passe dans le blender, c'est clair? »  
Le reste des auditions se passèrent bien, et il fut en mesure de choisir un élégant chanteur nommé Klaha.

- Maudiiiit, j'veux pas être un miiiiicro, cria Tetsu  
- As-tu fini de faire des feed back?  
- Non hiiiiiiii  
- Aaah Tetsu l'épais, Tetsu sans talent, tu deviendras un divan! Tien Pouhahaha!  
- Maudit j'aurais du pas parler…, dit Tetsu en remuant ses coussins  
- Arrête de bouger, à moins que tu veuilles devenir quelque chose de pire?

- muhh…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ~ Vous ne regardez pas la suite, elle VOUS regarde

C'était une nouvelle journée chaude et calme, Mana se reposait assit sur son divan, regardant Kami étant surement le plus beau vitrail du monde. Mana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimé une joie intérieure au son de la chasse de la toilette quand ça femme ou son fils l'utilisait. Shizu s'approcha de son mari d'un air incertain.  
- Chéri, tu sais, cela fait déjà 4 jours que nous sommes emménagés et il serait normal d'avoir des meubles et autre non? En 4 jours seulement une toilette, un vitrail et un divan son apparu. Ne pense tu pas qu'on devrait acheter des meuble? C'est une chance que nous avons des lits! Et que nous sommes l'été!  
- Écoute Shizu, arrête de te plaindre, nous aurons des meuble bientôt et gratuitement, laisse moi seulement le temps.  
- D'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler de ses meubles gratuits…

- Quoi que tu pense, je ne les vole pas.

- Bien…

- Maintenant vas-t-en, je me relaxe, je dois gardez des force pour se soir  
- Où vas-tu se soir?  
- À un spectacle, un vieil ami fait parti du groupe.

- Je vois…

Shizu sortie de la pièce sans plus un mot et laissa Mana siroter son précieux thé.

Il était maintenant 7 heures du soir, le spectacle allait commencer. Le groupe ce nommait Velvet Eden. Notre Mana c'était habillé d'une robe longue aristocrate, sa taille serré par un corset. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau noir et ses faux yeux bleu était caché derrière une paire d'horrible lunette de soleil noir. Avec ses lèvres maquillées de rouge exagérément, comme a son habitude, plusieurs l'ont pris pour une prostituée gothique.

Le spectacle commença, Kalm, le musicien principal du groupe sorti de derrière un rideau suivit d'un autre homme qu'on ne pouvait voir son visage. Chacun se placèrent d'un coté de la scène, après une introduction musicale, Dada le charismatique chanteur, sorti du rideau, faisant quelque pas de danse aguicheur et commença à chanter de sa voix grave jurant avec son apparence efféminé. Après un moment Mana décida d'enlever ses lunette de soleil, il faut dire que le noir régnait sur scène et si en plus vous porter des lunettes de soleil vous aurez certainement de la difficulté à voir.

Le spectacle se passa sans anicroche et Mana voulu voir son ami en coulisse. Bien sur le garde de sécurité l'en empêcha. Mais pas pour longtemps, car Mana le projeta au sol grâce a ses pouvoir magique. Il entra finalement.

- AAAAH QUI ÊTES-VOUS?? cria Dada apeuré

- C'est moi Mana, répondit-il

- Aaah Mana! Je t'avais pris pour une prostitué encore, pardonne-moi  
- …et vous criez comme ça quand vous en voyez une?

- Aaah c'est bien toi Mana, toujours trop poli, alors que fait tu ici?  
- Je voulais vous voir, j'ai bien aimé votre musique

- J'en suis heureux, félicite Kalm, c'est lui qui écrit la musique

Kalm se retourna, il était en train de se démaquiller, Mana ne pu parler pendant quelque seconde, le regard stressant de Kalm lui glaçais le sang.

- Félicitation Kalm, réussit-il à dire après un léger moment

Dada se leva et sorti en entrainant Mana avec lui.

- Euh dites moi Dada, est-ce que ses yeux, euh je veux dire, est-ce qu'il arrive parfois qu'il ferme les yeux?

Dada émit un sourire crispé.  
- En fait je ne l'ai jamais vu fermer les yeux, c'est assez dérangeant… Au début je pensais qu'il se forçait pour se donner un genre ou quoi que se soit, mais non, il me fait peur Mana, j'essaie de l'effrayer avec mes chanson de Doraemon mais rien à faire!

- Je vois, je peux t'en débarrasser…

Mana entra dans la loge où Kalm était, ce dernier regardait la télévision. Sans même penser « mais qu'es-ce qu'ils font avec une télévision dans leur back stage », Mana s'approcha de Kalm et en faisant des mouvements étranges de sa mains dit alors :  
- Kalm l'effrayant, Kalm l'étrange, comme tout le monde à peur de toi, télévision tu seras  
Mana sorti de la pièce, l'appareil en mains et dit à Dada d'un de ses rares sourire « tout est réglé maintenant ».  
Sans un mot de plus il sorti et emmena la télévision dans son salon.

- Papa, gémissait l'enfant sans nom, la télévision me fait peur, on dirait quelle me regarde!  
- Mais non ce n'est que votre imagination, allez mon enfant, continuez à écouter Lazy Town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Certain ont besoin de soutien moral, d'autre de soutien pour leur manteau

Cela faisait quelque temps que le groupe continuait, mais leur style, devenu plus sombre avec l'arrivé du nouveau chanteur, ne plaisait plu autant à leur public. Mana le sentait arrivé, le moment où le groupe arrêterait complètement son activité. Après une longue discussion ils décidèrent que Garnet serai le dernier singles de Malice Mizer. Après leur dernier live, Mana invita Klaha à venir chez lui.

Cela faisait presqu'un an déjà et presque aucun autre meuble n'était rentré dans la maison. Sa femme commençais a s'impatienté et son fils à avoir des problèmes de dos à force de dormir au sol. C'était décidé depuis longtemps, les membres de Malice Mizer deviendront ses nouveaux meubles.

Mana revenait donc de leur dernier spectacle à pied accompagné de Klaha, malgré le regard intrigué des gens, Mana se promenait fièrement habillé de son costume de scène de Shiroi hada ni kuruu ai to kanashimi rondo. Klaha le suivait incertain dans ses habit blanc qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa chevelure noire. Arriver devant la grande demeure de Mana, Klaha senti ses nerfs s'effondrer, lui habituer au pauvre 1 et demi qu'était son appartement, il était devant un manoir géant! Encore tremblant, Klaha entra dans la somptueuse maison de Mana.

Dès son premier pas dans la maison, Mana jeta son manteau au sol et invita Klaha a faire de même.

- Shizu! Viens chercher nos manteaux!

Shizu arriva en ronchonnant et pris les manteaux.

- Si on avait un porte manteau aussi, marmonna-t-elle assez fort pour que Mana entende

Ce dernier regarda Klaha d'un air décidé et dit à Shizu

- Tu veux un porte manteau? Parfait, venez Klaha nous allons en acheter un

- Euh je dois venir aussi?

- Bien sur, pourquoi pas?

Ainsi Mana et Klaha sortirent de la demeure aussi vite qu'ils en étaient entrés et allèrent au centre commercial. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi faisait-il cela, bien sur qu'il n'allait pas en acheter un! Vous me pensez pour qui! Enfin, ils étaient au centre commercial car Mana n'avait pas trouvé encore de formule adéquate, pour chaque incantation il devait utiliser deux qualificatifs et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Et pour ceux qui se le demandent encore, ce n'est pas une manière peu subtile pour allonger ce chapitre. Tout à coup, Klaha glissa sur une pelure de banane qui était là juste pour le faire tomber en plein milieu du magasin. En tombant il fit tomber une étagèrent complète d'assiette en porcelaine de chine, donc en se cassant elle faisait « tching tching ». Klaha se releva le visage rouge comme la chevelure de Die et disparu du magasin comme par magie. Mana voulant en faire de même couru vers la porte mais glissa sur la peau de banane a son tour et fit tombé une autre étagère de vaisselle en porcelaine.

- Dézoler ché ma pelure de banane, ch'ai pas fé exprés de la fére tombé echquusé moi! Fit une voix au dessus de Mana

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Mana très irrité

- Che chuis Kichaki, che chuis un grand fan de vous, Mana-shama, dit-il en se prosternant

- Kisaki donc… dit Mana d'une voix sombre, je m'en rappellerai

Mana tourna le dos au pauvre Kisaki entouré d'assiette cassée.

« Si j'aurais eu le temps, je te jure que tu serais devenu mon sac à main … » pensa Mana en sortant de la boutique d'un pas décidé, mais fut vite sorti de ses pensé par 2 agents de sécurité.

- Madame la gothique, je crois que vous n'avez encore pas payé se que vous leur devez

- Je suis un homme, et ce n'est pas moi qui a fait tombé tout ça, c'est le mioche la bas qui parle sur le bout de la langue

- N'essayez pas de m'avoir il y a des témoins

Mana dégluti avec difficulté, c'était la première fois que sa lui arrivais, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était Klaha qui avais fait tombé la première étagère, il avait disparu et puis se serai encore plus louche d'accusé quelqu'un d'autre. Et il ne pouvait quand même pas payer toute cette vaisselle chinoise! Elles coutaient un bras et même une jambe! De plus il ne pouvait pas les hypnotisé pour leur faire croire que tout est faux, il était pris entre plein de gens. Que faire, que faire!

Après un moment de réflexion, il donna un coup de ses mary janes entre les jambes d'un des deux gardiens de sécurité et commença a courir comme un fou dans le centre commercial, sorti par la porte d'entré et alla prendre sa voiture, tant pis pour Klaha! Assit a son volant, essouffler comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, démarra sa voiture en toute hâte et se dirigea vers chez lui serein. Il était plutôt surpris que les agents ne l'ai pas suivit en fait, mais ne sent faisait pas pour le moment.

Arrivé chez lui, il vit Klaha attendre a l'entré.

- Que faites-vous là?

- Je t'attendais, désoler de t'avoir laissé seul là-bas

- Mais c'est théoriquement impossible que…

- C'est que j'ai un secret, je pensais vous en parlez, et je crois que se serai le bon moment là.

- Je vous écoute

- Et bien, c'est peut-être étrange a dire, mais je suis… un sorcier.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Mana le fit répéter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle situation, comment le changer en porte manteau alors!

- Je sais c'est difficile a croire, mais…

- Non je vous crois, car en fait, moi aussi je suis un sorcier

- Vraiment?

- Oui un sorcier de haut niveau même! Ma spécialité est de changer des humains en mobilier

- En fait, j'avais un doute la dessus, Yu~ki et Kozi, m'avait parlé des disparitions de Gackt, Kami, Tetsu et tout, j'imagine que vous vouliez me changer en meuble aussi…

- C'était mon intention, et ça l'est toujours!

- Ah bon? En quoi serais-je transformé?

- En porte manteau!

- J'aurais du le deviner

- Kla…

- Avant de pouvoir me transformé en meuble, coupa Klaha, tu devras me battre!

- Très bien, mais a quoi? Je ne veux pas vous tuer

- Ah bon? Et bien… Hum… battons nous à… LA GUERRE DES POUCES! dit Klaha en exposant son pouce devant le visage maquillé de Mana

- D'accord!

Ils se placèrent donc face a face a une distance de 1 mètre de l'autre et fermèrent les yeux en tendant son pouce bien droit devant eux. Ils se concentrèrent pendant un moment en marmonnant des incantations et leur pouce commencèrent à grossir, et grossir jusqu'à devenir aussi grand qu'eux et crièrent en cœur

- Le guerre des pouces va commencer dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!!!

Le but du jeu était d'assommé l'adversaire avec son pouce géant, entre sorcier cette méthode de combat était courante. Après quelque minute de combat assenée, Mana gagna à cause de ses ongles, lui donnant un grand avantage.

- Maintenant que j'ai gagnée, Klaha le magnifique, Klaha le timide, comme j'ai le choix, porte-manteau tu seras!

Mana porta donc Klaha a sa place et sa femme fut très heureuse de leur nouveau porte manteau.

- C'est lourd… dit Klaha en se dandinant sur lui-même, merde le manteau est tombé

- Klaha, les porte-manteaux ça ne se dandine pas, arrêtez ça tout de suite!


End file.
